The confession
by bluebird879
Summary: Thalico. Multiple chapter story. Thalia and Nico's relationship developing to a romantic relationship over time. Please read and review. I don't own Percy Jackson :(


Nico's POV

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The hunt are coming back today for a visit (much to the Ares and Aphrodite cabin's displeasure) apparently Artemis has to go up to Olympus for a meeting and Thalia suggested that they should stay at camp so that they could take a break from their hunting duties. Percy and Annabeth don't really seem to care, probably because they're too busy sucking each others faces off down by the lake (not that I care, I got over that a while ago). At the minute I'm hiding in the strawberry fields, it's not very dark so I'm pretty uncomfortable but I had to get away from camp because I was getting teased about how "unsociable" I am. I've been here for about an hour now and from the sounds of the shouts in the distance the hunters have arrived. I'm considering going to go and say hi to Thalia, we've grown a lot closer since she likes to do solo hunts sometimes and needs someone to get her from one state to the next in a short amount of time so she can shoot some mythical bunnies. But I don't want the hunters and the other campers to start making fun of me just because I don't like to talk to complete assholes and I dress in black all the time (sorry Chiron but I am not going to wear one of your stupid orange "happy camp half-blood" T-shirts!).

"Are you ever going to socialise with humans death breath?" A drawling voice asked from behind me, I scowled and replied,

"Not if they're dickheads pinecone face."

"Did you just compare my hunters to a sexual organ of the opposite sex?" Thalia asked sitting down in front of me.

"Yes. I thought it would be humourous given that your hunter will never ever see one." I replied with the beginnings of a smirk appearing on my face.

"They can dream Nico."

"Doesn't that go against their oath and the whole point of joining your eternal girls club in the first place?" I asked smiling.

"I never said names, some of them joined for other reasons, and some of them were already dreaming." Thalia replied grinning.

"Are you talking about yourself?" I asked laughing.

"I never said names." She replied in a sing-song voice. I laughed again. "Why aren't you with the other campers?" Thalia asked me.

"Why aren't you?" I retorted, my smile beginning to disappear.

"I asked first." Thalia pointed out.

"Apparently I'm unsociable and weird." I told her while scowling.

"You're not weird. You might be a little bit unsociable but you're not weird, not to me anyways." She told me.

"Thanks Thals." I laughed. "Why aren't you at camp." I asked.

"Just don't wanna be there, as you should remember, it wasn't personal choice that I had to join the hunters." Thalia said raising her eyebrows as though it was obvious.

"So quit." I said.

"I can't quit Nico." she replied.

"Why not." I asked. Don't ask me why I seem to want her to quit so bad because I really don't know.

"Because I'm the lieutenant and I can't just leave." Thalia replied. I sighed. Thalia laughed. "Why do you seem to want me to quit so bad death breath?" She asked me. Then as soon as she asked me, I realised why I wanted her to stay. I. Liked. Thalia.

"Uh..." I sort of tried to speak and tell her that I didn't really care but it just wouldn't come out of my mouth. Thalia laughed again. "You know, we should start to head back for lunch." I said standing up, trying to change the subject. I held out my hand to Thalia to help her up. She rolled her eyes and took my hand and stood up.

"You had better not tell the girls that I touched a boys hand." Thalia laughed.

"Secret's safe with me." I replied tapping my nose. Thalia laughed again and we made our way to the dining pavillion for lunch.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It's three o'clock in the morning and I'm lying on my bottom bunk listening to my iPod (I got a guy in the Hephaestus cabin to do a little fiddling with it so that it doesn't attract monsters). Why am I awake? I don't sleep often, also ever since Thalia asked me why I wanted her to quit the hunt three days ago and realised I liked her I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. The good thing is that the hunters will be staying here for another two weeks so I get to spend some time with her.

Suddenly I heard a banging on my door. I reluctantly got up from my nest on my bunk and crossed to the door and opened it to reveal a sobbing Thalia.

"C-can I s-stay here tonight?" Thalia asked me between sobs.

"Sure." I replied pulling her inside and closing the door behind her.

**Hey guys! Long time no see eh?! I'm gonna try to post more stories I promise! This is going to be a multiple chapter story and I'll try to make it as long as I can. I get back to school tomorrow so unless I get a rare night off homework and revision, the only time I'll be able to write on weekends. **

**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT JUST SAYS ****_COOL_**** LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
